My Super Sweet Lucky 13th Birthday
by NicoleHeart15
Summary: It The Powerpuff Girls B-Day and There is Rowdyruffs and Princess. Is It going to be Best Day or the Worst Day.


**My Super Sweet Lucky 13th Birthday **

**In Buttercup's POV**

**HSM12PPG**

* * *

_July 3, 2008_

Dear Diary,

Today has been great not just only it's my birthday and I found something else too.But we will get to that later. What shall I start at. _Ahh_. This morning at seven o'clock a.m. to correct. I was still sleep in my room. My room is painted lime green with pictures of people like me, Blossom, Bubbles, The Rowdyruff Boys, The Powerpunks Girls, Singers, Stars, and my favorite movies. Well back to the story, at that moment the the radio came on, it was on my favorite radio, 1160 Radio Diseny.

"_Well you can lean on me_," The Radio played "_Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on_."

"_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_," I singed along in my sleep.

Then there was a knock on my door. Knock! Knock! "Wake up Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. I opened my eyes and look at the door. The door was open but noe one was there I got up look around my room. As I put my feet down on the green colored carpet. Then a hand grab my left foot and I started to pull my foot back. Then I knew who it was because of her painted-finger nails, which was colored light blue.

"Let go Bubbles!" I commaded her. She let go of my foot, crawled out of under my bed."What you doing under my bed?" I asked her as she as about to leave my room. "Because I wanted to," Bubbles replied. "Wait, before you go. I want to know what are we all going to wear for our birthday?" I asked.

"This!" She said while walking to my closet. She pull out a green shirt and a white skirt. "And since you wear your hat like every day," she said as she got my favorite black hat.

She lay these things on my bed."Happy 13th Birthday, Buttercup!" Bubbles said. "Happy Birthday Bubbles!" I called out to her as she left my room.

_"I just want you close where you can stay forever you can be sure that it will only get better you and me together through the days and nights I don't worry 'cause everything's going to be alright people keep talking they can say what they like but all I know is everything's going to be alright," _The Radio played_. "No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

I got dressed while one of my favorite songs No One by Alicia Keys.

20 minutes later, I went down stairs to find my sisters talking to each other. Then they looked up and gasped.

"Wow. You look fabolous, Buttercup." Bubbles said.

"Really!" I said to her.

"Yes, yes, come look, " Blossom said pulling me to the mirrior.

Once at the mrrior, I looked in it. My sisters were right, I had my hair like Mary J. Blige's new hair and my hat on top and the clothes that Bubbles pull out for me. I thought to myself as a beautiful girl like my sisters.

"Now girls, I call every single one of your favorite singers, and they'll be here at three o'clock." The Professor told us.

_"Aahh!"_ we all screamed. "And who's is it!"

"You'll see!" The Professor said. "I can't see the party because I have work in the lab, but you all look beautiful today though. Now hug me bye.

We all walk up to him and hug him. Then he walk to the lab, open the door, walked in, and that was the last time we saw him that day. Then Blossom looked at her watch it said 3:00.

"Oh, shit," she said and she started running to the door. Me and Bubbles ran after her. She opened the door and ran outside we still following her. She stopped dead fast and stop fast into her. She was looking down the street at a jet coming down the street coming to us. The jet stopped in front of our house. We just stood there surprised. Then at that moment stairs came out of the jet. Then 3 people walk out. Those 3 were all of our favorite singers, The Cheetah Girls.

We ran to the plane.While still on the stairs, The Cheetah Girls asked us."Are you Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup?" asked Adrienne Bailon. "Yeah!" We said in unison. "So where do we set up at?" Sabrina Bryan asked. "Follow me!" Blossom said while running to the backyard."Let's go girls!" Kiely Williams shouted.

After that about 4 hours later, it is seven o'clock and there are about 25 people at the party already, this includes The Powerpunks, Princess, (oh! that son of a bitch) and my best friend, Mitch.We were partying like it was our sweet 16th birthday, The Cheetah Girls sing their songs and when The Cheetah Girls were tired we put the CD played on.

A hour later we at 75 people there."Oh, wow," Blossom almost sceamed, but I caught her. "What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "The Rowdyruff Boys just walked in." she said. "Well I guess who wanted the Rowdyruff Boys here knew them and want then here." Bubbles said nevously. "Well that was that was easy then." I said. "What do you mean, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "Well I mean is she talking to us," I replied. Okay, okay, I gave a call to The Rowdyruff Boys and I wanted to see Boomer agian," Bubbles said. "But I don't want to see Butch, today," I said."And I don't want to see Brick neither," Blossom said."So hot."(She said this to herself but Brick was right behind and he hear her.)

"Who's hot?" Brick asked.

"No one!" Blossom said quickly.

"Wanna dance?" Brick asked her.

"Yeah!"(She also said this quickly too.)

They went into the large crowd and we watched them disappeared into it.

Then I saw Butch coming to me wearing a green shirt, but I can't detal his whole outfit because it was so dark."Hi Buttercup," He said quietly.

"Hi," I said to him nicely without trying to start a fight with him.

"Hi, I am Princess" she said, getting in the middle of me and Butch.

"Hi," he said."Anyway can you show me your room?"

"Sure," I said.

"How about a dance before you go," she said pulling on his sleeve.

"I will show you a dance, Ho!" I said right after I said that I punched her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Now, come with me." I said pulling him.

"You really pack a punch, Buttercup." He said

"Thank You" I sighed. "Come on, before she gets up."

We went up the stairs to my room. I open my door with my key because I do not want nobody in my room at the party.

"Well here we are," I said.

"This is your room,"he asked me, while walking in my room.

"Yeah," I said, while close my door.

He was looking at my pictures on the wall. Then he look at the picture of the Rowdyruff Boys the their birthday party in October in 2007.

"Wow, you still have this?" He said while pointing it.

"Yeah,"I said, while I walked to my bed and sat an it.

Then he turned around to look at the pictures again, then he came across a picture that had me on it at that same party.

"Wow, you look sexy in this picture,"he said.

I know that he has a crush on me when I was 10 years old, butI don't know if he still likes meor not.

Then he sat right next to me and said "and you still do look hot." He was 2 in away from kissing me."Thanks, I guess," I said, him getting closer. "So hot," he whispered to meas he lean into kiss me. He closed his eyes and I too and kissed me passionly.

While I kissing him, I listen to the song the cd player, it was playing "Diary"by Alicia Keys, the perfect monent for a kiss.

"Did you like it?" he asked me after kissing me. "Yeah." I answered."So do you want to be girlfriend?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Cool, " Said then kissed me again.

"Hey, they stay here for tonight?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Why not?"

Me and Butch went down stairs and partied until 1:00 A.M. Then we sat down on the couch.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" He asked.

"Well, I had a crush on Ace, Mitch, and you." I answered

"Cool," He said nodding his head and lean over and kissed me for that very last time that night.

After everybody left the party, it was about two o'clock in the morning, we all went to sleep. Butch and I sleeped on the couch, Boomer and Bubbles slept on the floor, Blossom and Brick slept in her room.

So I found a boyfriend at my party. My Super Sweet Lucky 13th Birthday!

* * *

**HSM12PPG Road Trip: Our Style will have the 6th chapter by This Tuesday the 8th. **


End file.
